Sacrifice Is The Best Form Of Love
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: The title itself is a good enough summary.....possible pairing/s: tezufuji....FujiRyo....Tezuryo. There'll be a hidden pairing at the end which I hope will tempt you to read it? XD Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sacrifice is the best form of love**

Disclaimers: I don't own POT nor its characters. Thank you!

Summary: ....err...The title itself is a good enough summary.....possible pairing/s: tezufuji....FujiRyo....Tezuryo. There'll be a hidden pairing at the end which I hope will tempt you to read it? XD Please READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 1**

Tezuka Kunimitsu watched as the two people in the far corner of the courts talk to each other. So maybe he was a little jealous, but still, who wouldn't when your boyfriend is enjoying the company of someone else? And that someone else is obviously flirting with your boyfriend.

He and Syusuke had been together for two years now, every since first year of Junior high when Fuji asked Tezuka to be his boyfriend. At first, he rejected Fuji saying that he was not into relationship at such an age but time passed and he realized that there really is something about the brunette tensai.

Tezuka took a deep breath, closed his eyes and forced his attention to the current match.

Game to Oishi-Kikumaru pair, 2 games to love

Tezuka blinked, that was strange… he remembered watching a singles match between Taka-san and Kaidoh…How did this become a doubles match.

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka turned and looked at the two people he thought was playing.

"Kawamura. Kaidoh. Why aren't you two playing?"

"Fshhhh. We just finished our game, buchou. Kawamura-sempai won".

"Ah…Hehe…I guess I did. What's wrong Tezuka, weren't you paying attention?"

Tezuka's face turned bank. "No". He didn't like to admit it, but now that he thinks of if…Maybe he was too focused on his problem earlier.

That reminded him; he turned his attention back towards his boyfriend and the person who currently has all of his boyfriend's attention.

They were smiling together, laughing even.

'That was it. He crossed the line, and I won't forgive him'.

Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyebrows were narrowed to the point that they looked like they were already on his eyes.

Game and match Oishi –Kikumaru pair 6 games to love!

"It's finished. Heh…the Golden Pair's as strong as ever" Echizen Ryoma remarked whilst softly drinking his grape flavored Ponta.

"Ah. Well what would you expect from Seigaku's number 1 doubles pair?" Fuji Syusuke agreed.

Footsteps were heard, and then…

"Echizen, Court A. Now!"

The two were suddenly faced with a very irritated buchou of Seigaku.

Echizen Ryoma eyed his buchou from top to bottom, he was perfect as always. He smirked at his buchou before answering an 'uisu' and then going to court A.

Fuji Syusuke looked at his buchou worriedly… 'What's with him?' He watched how Tezuka beat Echizen to death in their match.

Ryoma just enjoyed their match as if he wasn't loosing at all. Then again, He was used to his buchou defeating him...

'I will get you one day'

When their game was over and Tezuka walked past him he gave him his troubled look but the captain just ignored it and dismissed the club.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: So, this is requested fic by thfourteenth. Hope you guys review and tell me what you think of this! And please, no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sacrifice is the best form of love**

**Disclaimers**: I don't own POT nor its characters. Thank you!

**Summary**: ....err...The title itself is a good enough summary.....possible pairing/s: tezufuji....FujiRyo....Tezuryo. There'll be a hidden pairing at the end which I hope will tempt you to read it? XD Please READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 2**

"What's wrong with you?!" Fuji shouted. His blue cerulean eyes were wide open with confusion and misunderstanding

The two were currently inside the club room and Tezuka was pinning Fuji with a cold stare

"What's wrong with me?? Well, what's with you? Are you really trying to make me jealous?" Tezuka retorted. He'd been holding out from the time he saw them at practice to when he and Echizen were playing a match, and he wanted to slap that brat when they were shaking each other's hand after the game. He was thankful that he was able to control watever rage he was releasing until now.

"What? Of course not, Kunimitsu! I would never have the intention to do that and you know it!"

"That is not what it looked" Tezuka argued. His Hazel eyes showed hurt and anger.

Fuji closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them again, his eyes showing nothing but love. He raised his right hand and slowly brought it to Tezuka's face and slowly caressed it.

This time, it was Tezuka who closed his eyes and savored the feeling of his boyfriend's soft palm against his face.

He took a deep breath and apologized, "You're right. You would never do anything like that. I'm sorry, I was being over paranoid"

Fuji smiled and kissed his boyfriend while the other kissed back.

Unknown to them, a pair of golden eyes watched they're every move outside the locker room seemingly unnoticed.

The next day, Tezuka was found in the library doing homework, advance reading and doing some student council business.

His phone vibrated and he read the message from Fuji

_From: Fuji Syusuke_

_Sorry I can't be with you, nee-san needed help and I can't say no, afterall Yuuta's coming home today and we need to prepare. I promise we'll go out next week._

_Love you  
_

Tezuka smiled and replied back saying that he didn't need to worry about him and that he was in the library. He pressed the send button and continued with his study.

"Ne, Aren't you finish yet?"

Tezuka blinked, that was strange that voice sounded ridiculously like Echizen. Tezuka turned to indeed spot the green haired freshman sitting next to him.

"Echizen."

"Hello, buchou."

"When did you get here?"

"Just now" NOT! I've been here for an hour now.

"I see. Well, is there anything I can do for you?"

Ryoma smirks at that "Hmm…Yes. Actually, there is something you can do for me"

Tezuka raises an eyebrow at Ryoma's answer.

"Just stay still" Ryoma instructed before pushing Tezuka's chair and sitting on his lap.

Tezuka froze at the stance as he didn't know how to act at such a circumstance.

Ryoma smirked and softly trailed his fingertips across Tezuka's face…

"Ech-" Tezuka was cut when Ryoma grabbed his head and let rest on his chest.

"Buchou. Can you hear it? It's wild isn't it?" Ryoma smiled as he smelled the scent of Tezuka's hair.

Tezuka could hear it. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP . And it **was **wild. Tezuka looked up and was greeted with glowing golden eyes full of determination. "Echizen, I-"

"Shh" Ryoma silenced him with a kiss.

Tezuka didn't know, but somewhere between that kiss did he felt like he was complete. And he couldn't stop the kiss, in fact he wanted more of it. And then he remembered _him._

He immediately pulled away from the kiss and pushed Ryoma out of his lap. "Echizen. What is the meaning of this?" Tezuka's eyes were filled with both confusion and anger. Confused because of Ryoma's action and anger because of his own reaction to Ryoma's move. He should've known better. He couldnt believe he got that careless.

"Isnt it obvious, buchou? I like you, and lets face it – you like me too."

"I…but I thought- you…were- Syusuke…."

"Oh you mean the one with Fuji-senpai before? I've already known of your relationship with him. But I'm not giving you up like that, especially without a fight."

Tezuka sighed "Echizen, you do know that I'll have to turn you down, don't you?"

"Yea."

"So why did you do it, even if you know that I'll turn you down?"

Ryoma smirks "Because I know."

Tezuka is again confused and returns to the event only to find the freshman prodigy gone and he stopped concetrating on his because that damn brat kept invading his thoughts.

What was he going to do?

* * *

**AN: So by now, you guys are wondering whom Tezuka will end up with....Well, I cant possibly spoil you? Next chapter's coming out two days from now so please REVIEW** **and tell me what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sacrifice Is The Best Form Of Love

**Summary**: Syusuke or Ryoma? Tezuka's final answer...

* * *

Tezuka sighed again as he put his pen down and halted writing. He looks down to the thesis he was writing only to find the last sentence disturbing.

_Therefore, in order for the problem to be solved, one must locate Echizen and tell him I love him. _

When Tezuka saw this, his eyes widened and immediately erased the whole sentence when…

"Kunimitsu, what's wrong?"

This time, Tezuka was erasing as if his life depend on it. And he looked up to his boyfriend when he was sure he erased his writing completely. Tezuka gulped, "Wrong? Nothings wrong, Syusuke."

"Oh please Kunimitsu, we've been together for a long time now and you expect me to get fooled by that look? Now what's wrong? Tell me." Fuji suddenly presses and looking at Tezuka's work only to find it nothing out of the ordinary.

It takes Tezuka exactly twenty-seven minutes to decide, and when he did. He came straight to the point.

"Ryoma confessed to me. And I think I like him."

Fuji's eyes open in bewilderment. He closes them again after a minute of regaining his composure.

'So he did it. I never thought he'd win him over just like that. I can still fight back…' "I see. That was weird I thought he was hitting on me… who would've thought that his actual target was you." Fuji was smiling dangerously.

Tezuka bows his head "I'm sorry"

Fuji smiles bitterly. "It's my fault. I didn't take good care of you, and it was that reason why you were taken from me."

"Syusuke, don't blame yours-"

"It's alright Kunimitsu. Just answer one question for me."

Tezuka nodded.

"You did love me, did you?"

"Of course, I did. You were my first lov-"

Fuji silenced him with a finger. "That's enough. That's all I wanted to hear. Now, go find him. Make sure to tell him how you really feel."

Before Tezuka stepped out of Fuji's room, he turned to smile at his former lover. "Thank you, Syusuke."

"I knew from the start, Kunimitsu. I knew there was something inside you when you told him to become the next pillar of Seigaku. It was just my luck that I confessed to you first. I'm really happy that I got to spend time with you even for a very short while." Syusuke's tears began falling as he watched his former lover run outside the gates and away from his home.

*****

Fuji Syusuke watched, he watched how his ex-boyfriend smiles with sincere happiness towards the green-haired boy. He was startled when a hand rested on his shoulder and turned to face a serious-looking Atobe Kiego who smiled at him.

"So you gave him up."

"yeah. There was nothing I could do to stop that. I had to eventually."

"Why didn't you fight for him?"

"Because Tezuka gave the task of becoming his pillar to Echizen" Syusuke didn't know when Kunimitsu became Tezuka….probably when he cried his heart out that night.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you did turn me down because of him"

Syusuke sincerely smiled. "Yes. After all, Sacrifice is the best form of love." He let his head fall down on Atobe's chest when he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks.

Atobe couldn't do anything but to keep rubbing Syusuke's back.

**END**

* * *

**AN: SO how was it? ****thfourteenth** **, I do hope I met your expectations. I want to thank ****sadari**** and ****Kuroi and Shiroi**** for the continious review since the first chapter....Well everyone, do REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story....**


End file.
